


【塚不二】Mr. & Mr. Fuji-Tezuka

by TheodoreLiu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreLiu/pseuds/TheodoreLiu
Summary: 史密斯夫妇au的塚不二
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 史密斯夫妇au的塚不二

“晚上好，杰克·J. 杰克逊先生，”问候和枪管一并顶上JJJ先生的后脑勺，他的嘴唇刹那间变得和那个黑洞洞的玩意一样冰凉。他听见向他问候的那位绅士缓步靠近他，像是正在赴一场鸡尾酒会。他慢吞吞地摸向皮带的左侧，寄望于黑暗能给他带来一点优势。  
“抱歉，但接下来我想请您体谅一些，”温暖的声音凉嗖嗖地响起来，JJJ先生痛苦地闭上眼睛，冷汗流过他的颧骨。“接下来我要和我的丈夫共进晚餐，留给我的时间不多了。他是一个非常严格的人，但同时非常可爱，我不愿意总是让他等我。”  
他清晰地感觉到枪口从他的后脑勺一路游移到他的颈椎，它离开的地方留下了一种薄荷糖炸裂的感觉：又冷又麻，他几乎要哭出来。  
“对了，我听说了多莉作文拿奖的事情。《我的爸爸》，对吗？请替我祝贺她。”  
现在他真的开始感到害怕了。他的女儿，多莉·杰克逊，“今年刚刚上二年级，喜欢穿一双白色的帆布鞋，头发是金棕色，近看有一些红，像她漂亮的母亲。她有十八个同学，其中有两个女孩会同她一起吃午饭。每天放学回家都要绕道去摸一摸邻居的黑狗，它叫威廉姆斯，年纪大了，但是仍然很友善。”他身后的男人慢条斯理地说道。他的声音具有某种魔力，有钱人会想要雇佣他给孩子录制睡前故事，或者聘请他担任秘书。而现在，他的声音正在摩挲杰克的颈动脉。  
“小动物很不错，但我更喜欢植物。小动物可能会让你的一些东西莫名其妙地失踪。威廉姆斯就经常会埋一些它的宝藏。”男人顿了顿，笑着继续道：“人和狗同样有藏物行为。我们也喜欢把重要的东西藏起来。”  
枪口顶了顶杰克，他浑身僵硬，以至于枪口顶在他颈椎上时，他的整个上半身都跟着动了起来。  
“现在，”身后的男人不紧不慢地说，杰克混乱的大脑猜他正在看表，“也许你会想好好地谈一谈了。”  
-  
不二通常不选择速战速决。他喜欢激发对手，有时是猎物。他享受追逐和被追逐的刺激感。但等他年龄稍长，并且遇上了“对的那个人”后，他就时不时得更多地考虑自己是否会回家太晚，或者某一次晚餐约定会不会迟到了。大多数时候他都能掌控局势，但今天超出了预期。那枚银色的环状物——他离开酒店回到车上匆匆戴上的那枚——简直就像手榴弹拉环。他拉开它的时候，他就会展现出他的工作效率——一场爆炸。然而当他把它戴回去，他就得回归到婚姻这个口袋里，安分地被拴在某一个绑带上，跟着口袋来回晃动。  
衣服上有倒霉的杰克上供的人的组织液，于是现在他也要跟着倒霉了。距离约定好的时间还有半个小时，他不想迟到——他和丈夫已经很久没见了。他是指，面对面坐下来，悠然地享受一顿美食，像通常的一对伴侣那样聊天，把手搭在对方的手上，一些酒精，然后是快乐的夜晚时光那种见面。  
他的丈夫每天早上五点钟就会悄无声息地溜下床，他则在七点半准时醒来，八点到达厨房时，他的丈夫已经换好衣服站在门口穿鞋。网球俱乐部从不要求他到那么早，但他总是提前半小时到那儿热身。他只能端着橙汁和他丈夫打个照面，目送他开车离开。九点，他也驱车离开家。空闲的时候他在办公室里装模作样地敲打键盘，来工作时他就换一身衣服从公司出发，然后赶在饭点前结束工作，回到公司换上白天穿的衣服，衣冠楚楚地回家。通常是他准备晚餐，他们安静地吃完，偶尔聊上几句。接着是淋浴，分头行动。结束后他会在床上办公，他的丈夫则在书房写日记。十点半整，他的丈夫回到房间，他们也许会交换一个吻——现在这也很少见了——然后背对背睡觉。  
他们结了五年婚，也许是时候进入冷淡期了，但他不想被困死在这样的环境里，因此今晚的约会就显得尤为重要。为了使这场约会完满，他必须在半小时内想方设法把自己弄得如他在他那普通的好好市民丈夫印象中那般人模狗样，而不是宛如一个刚刚砍下某头牛的脑袋并且忘记穿上围裙的屠夫，接着奔赴另一个战场，那里唯一带血的东西只有五分熟的羊排，但绝对比胸口这滩东西更让他头大。  
他终于挪到公司门口，现在还剩二十四分钟。他的丈夫对他有独一无二的宽限，他深谙此道，因此他可以大胆地在二十四分钟上额外添加十分钟而不算作“迟到”。三十四分钟。他活过来，在走廊上小跑。  
编辑部几乎没人留下，只有桑原还在对着电脑敲打，手边放着一只吃了一半的鸡肉卷，肯定是中午的，因为整个办公室都被浸满了鸡肉卷的味道。他抬头和不二打招呼，注意到了他的狼狈：“快去换衣服吧，幸村还在里面。约会愉快。”  
“多谢，”不二错身离开编辑部门口，走向拐角处的清洁工休息室，推开门，甲斐在里面，看上去像是睡着了。然而不二一走近，他立马睁开眼睛，一把手枪从他抱紧的双臂下露出来。  
“啊，晚上好啊，不二，”他眨眨眼睛，手肘动了动，那把枪重新隐没到腋下。“抱歉抱歉，吓了我一跳。唔，快进去吧，听说你还有约会，这身衣服可不行啊。”  
“谢谢，那么我先进去了。”他输入密码打开靠墙第二个储物柜的门，走进去，把门关好。他面对靠墙那一面，在脑子里掐准了五秒。他通过了扫描，储物柜的柜面向内打开，他飞快地钻进去，迎面撞上白石。  
“抱歉，不二！”他们弹开，白石显得很慌张。现在他也被蹭到了血迹。  
“抱歉啊，白石，”不二侧身绕过他，脱掉外套。幸村的视线从文件上短暂地挪开，然后重新回到文件上的字母：“我觉得婚姻对你的优雅度产生了影响。”  
“是吗？”不二把枪放在桌子上，开始在柜子里翻找。  
“还剩多长时间？”  
“二十一分钟，外加十分钟额外补偿，所以是三十一——三十分钟。”  
“手冢君这种人居然会给你十分钟宽限。上次谦也和他预约了网球俱乐部的陪练，迟到了两分钟，他看上去像要用球拍打穿谦也的头。”  
“不好意思啊，手冢就是这样……唔，也许是因为谦也没和他结婚。”  
“好了，”幸村放下文件，“还没有找到吗？要不要我借你一件？”  
“我的也行，我这里存了一套西装，正好是你身上这种颜色——等等，”白石停下打开柜子的手，拍在额头上，“糟糕，你穿不了我的尺码，一定会被发现的，然后我可能害得你被误会，小春他们就总是这样……”他嘟囔着关于家庭关系和谐的话。  
“不是现在，白石，”幸村摇摇头，“看来我们帮不上忙了。现在成衣店还开着门，你赶过去买一件西装外套还来得及，我把去餐厅顺路的门店定位发给你。快走吧。”  
“谢谢了，幸村，白石，”不二关上柜门，把手机捞进口袋里，踢掉脚上的皮鞋，换上了白天他穿来的那一双。车钥匙差点被扔下，他冲出储物柜门，把甲斐吓得从凳子上跳起来，然而他只来得及扔下一句道歉就头也不回地跑了。幸村已经把定位发到了他的手机上。买一件外套将会花掉他两分钟。从公司赶到餐厅需要至少二十五分钟，这还是最好的打算。情况紧急。  
他坐上驾驶位，发动车子，一脚油门冲进车流，恰好赶在后面一辆红色的尼桑上来前填补上一个空出的车位，把他那辆家用丰田开得像是福特野马。  
十三分钟，他硬生生把车开到了最近的成衣店门口，抓起钱包，甩下车门，三步并作两步地跑进店里，店员已经准备打烊了。他从衣架上随手扯下一件外套，快速地结了账。他徒手扯下标签，一边跳下成衣店门口的台阶，一边把外套穿好，小心地打理领口好遮住衬衫上的那个血点。一张罚单被压在雨刷器下面，他抽出罚单，这些统统排在晚餐约会的优先权后边。  
丰田咆哮着重新挤入车流，他的绅士做派被扔进了引擎里做燃料。还剩十一分钟，比他想象中好太多了，现在唯一的问题是他的座驾并不是蝙蝠车，没法在遇上下班高峰期时果断地变形成蝙蝠飞机，抛下这群蜗牛，以超音速冲到餐厅门口。  
看来是无法挽回了。不二叹了口气，拿起手机给丈夫发了条短信。  
手冢收到短信时，正好被夹在距离餐厅不远的十字路口动弹不得。两条主干道相互交叉，像卡通里贴在人 质嘴上的封条。他给丈夫回复了一个简短的消息，把手机搁置在副驾驶位，转身打开改装过的后座垫——是一辆普通的奥迪A4L绝不会有的那种改装——从里面拿出一件西装外套和一件新衬衫，勉强和他的裤子配套。  
他松开方向盘，动手脱衣服。沾了灰尘、伏特加和血渍的旧衣服被塞进了置物柜里——他过后会找时间销毁它们的——新的衬衫被穿在打底的背心外面，手冢扯过几张纸巾吸了吸溅在胯部的血渍，然后穿上外套，下摆谨慎地盖在上面。  
他不应该穿香槟色的西装，但要想穿得像个不知死活的年轻暴发户混到那群俄罗斯 黑 帮中间，这是最优选择。手 枪被塞在换挡杆后面的一个凹槽里。他知道用完餐后不二会开自己的车回家，但以防万一，没有进行到最后的事情绝不能掉以轻心。  
车流终于向前移动了，他刚要松口气，前面的车猛地刹住，他只好猛踩刹车。一个男人从驾驶座的位置探出身子朝前面大声叫喊。他皱眉，用鼻腔叹了一口气。餐厅发来确认预约的信息，提醒他餐厅只能为他们保留十五分钟的座位。手冢瞥了眼时间，叹了第二口气。  
终于磨蹭到餐厅门口，不二没有再发来短信，大概还没有到。他在停车场转了三圈才找到一个停车位，在他旁边，一辆越野霸占了两个车位。他跨出车门，仔细确认西装下摆能够刚好遮住那块血污，随手摸了摸那辆车的车前盖，然后走向餐厅。路过那个快睡着的停车场管理员时，他对他说：“大约两分钟前进来的那辆没上牌的黑色路虎揽胜V6横占了两个车位。”  
在停车场管理员惊诧的目光中，他径直离开。侍者领他到预选好的位置坐下时，餐厅内响起一则寻找车主的广播。他满不在乎地打开菜谱。  
不二在五分钟后被侍者引到桌前，他差一点撞上某一辆车的屁 股，在拐角的地方又恰好错过了红灯。交警对过往的车辆大发雷霆，他暂时不想冒被叫停的风险，手冢不会高兴他一天之内就拿到两张罚单。  
他走进餐厅时顺手理了理头发和领口，确保自己看上去完美——或者至少是完整无缺。他的丈夫果然已经在座位上等候，审查菜谱的样子真是秀色可餐，他心想。他拉开座位，他丈夫的视线从菜谱上抬起来。  
“抱歉，手冢，让你久等了。”他一边在位子上落座一边说。这虽说是个靠窗的位置，但恰好位于一个狙击死角，他对此感到略微的安心，“公司临时出了点事。白石的配图稿出了问题，备份被人不小心清空了。”  
“嗯，”手冢点点头，“我并没有等很久。下一期是关于什么内容的？”  
“巴厘岛上的某一座山，”不二眨眨眼，“其余内容保密。”侍者递给他一份菜谱，他接过时意外瞥到自己的袖口，隐蔽地颤抖了一下。他把菜谱摆在面前，抬手作势要整理后领，趁机把那块小小的血渍折进袖口。  
手冢喝下一口柠檬水，等待不二点餐。侍者记下菜名离开了，他起身，顺势压住西装下摆，对不二表示自己需要去一趟洗手间。  
他走进男厕所，两个男人在洗手池边洗手，聊关于股市的话题。他略过他们，走向左列最后一个隔间。门锁显示里面有人，手冢抓住把手向外拉了一次，然后朝里推了推，门开了，一个纸袋子被放在马桶盖上。他从袋子里拿出一条干净的西裤，和他腿上的这条是一模一样的香槟色。他换掉脏裤子，用它抹掉鞋尖上的血点。收拾妥当后，他把裤子叠好，放回袋子里。他拎着纸袋子从隔间出来，两个男人已经离开了，一个清洁工这时走进来，和他擦肩而过。他走到洗手池边，手上已经空无一物。他在洗手池边把血腥味洗掉，把手烘干。  
他回到座位上，他什么也不知道，最好也一辈子不会知道的丈夫托着脸看着他，脸上带着一如既往的微笑：“白石抱怨说你对谦也太严苛了。”  
“哦？”  
“他说上一次他的男朋友只不过是迟到了两分钟，你看起来就像要用网球拍打穿他的头。手冢总是板着脸，所以才会吓到别人。”  
“实际上，”手冢握拳挡在嘴前咳嗽了两声，“是十二分钟。”  
“哦？”不二模仿他的语调。“看来是白石谎报，我明白了。”  
“下周出差？”手冢转移了话题。  
“嗯，为了下一期专栏的稿子。”  
“我很期待。”  
“谢谢，”不二笑着说，“不问问是什么吗？”  
“内容保密。”他一本正经地学道。  
他看见他的丈夫孩子气地笑了，他的肩膀跟着逐渐放松下来，那条脏裤子带给他的黏腻感正慢慢远离他。沙拉被端上桌，他们轻轻碰了酒杯，一切似乎正在走上正轨，这时一条短信闯进他们之间。他快速地瞥了一眼，嘴角不易察觉地垂下了。  
“怎么了？”他的丈夫察觉了。  
“不，没什么，工作短信。”他按下电源键，手机重新黑屏。  
“是迹部？”  
“嗯。”  
“说了什么？”  
“通知我下周带三个学生去瑞士参加比赛。”  
不二飞快地眨了两下眼睛。“真巧，下周我也要去瑞士。他应该给你定好了航班吧？”  
“对。周二下午三点三十五。需要我开车送你吗？”  
“倍感荣幸，我的航班在上午。没关系吗？”  
“嗯。”  
沙拉忽然变得索然无味。戒指在餐厅橘黄色灯光下的反光闪过手冢眼前，他默不作声地插起生菜。  
他们吃完饭后果然没有开同一辆车回家，手冢打电话让越前帮他把车开去汽修店检查轮胎，“需要的东西放在副驾驶的置物柜里”。不二把车借给了丸井，拜托他顺便洗一下脚垫，“如果可以，顺带把坐垫送洗就好了”。  
打完电话，不二道歉似的朝手冢笑笑：“不小心把咖啡洒在了车里。”  
手冢点头：“轮胎很久没有检查过了，今天好像扎到了什么东西。”  
他们钻进一辆uber，中间隔着一个座位的距离。谈起出差，手冢表示这次赛季不出意外需要他离开一周。不二也一样。这倒是少见，他很少在同个地方待那么久。  
“这次拍摄难度比较大，”他耸耸肩。“信号可能会很差，也许没法保持联系。你注意休息，偶尔也适当别对学生那么严格吧。”  
“比赛期间需要全力以赴，我作为教练，自然也要拼尽全力。你也注意安全。”  
话题飘远了。他们从车上下来，手冢率先走向房门，不二在花园里停留了一会儿，扯下两片枯萎的叶子。他们分开洗了澡。手冢出来时，不二正缩在被子里看书。他把眼镜摘下来放在床头，掀开被子的一角钻进去，背对不二闭上眼睛。  
不二随意翻了一页，发现尼采又对布雷尔医生大发雷霆，他刚刚才看过这里。他微不可闻地叹了口气，放下书。关灯以前，他撇头凝视着手冢的背影，嘴唇抿住了。灯被关上，他钻进被窝，翻了个身。  
手冢在黑暗里睁开眼睛，盯着沉默的窗台看了一会儿，睡意侵袭了他，他也马上睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

现在是早上五点零七分，他从盥洗室走出来，已经换好了运动服。他的丈夫还在睡觉。他在卧室门口调整运动手表时瞥了熟睡的丈夫一眼，悄然离开房间。五点十五分，他跑到两条街以外的一条小巷，巷口唯一一家开门的店是麦当劳，里面一个顾客也没有，前台里的服务生昏昏欲睡。他环顾四周，确认没有异常后，进店买了一杯咖啡。假如恰好有人此时在外面等待，会发现这个男人再也没从里面出来。一分钟后，一辆在车门上贴着麦当劳贴纸的小面包车从巷口驶出。

“你用了什么借口从婚姻中逃脱出来的？”迹部打开车顶灯，贴了遮光纸的车窗把车厢内搞得像是什么气氛诡异的酒吧，他的尊严要他非打破这种气氛不可。他还很困，因此那杯麦当劳的廉价咖啡自然而然到了他的手里。“哦，抱歉，差点忘了，”他说这话时用余光扫过坐在前排一言不发的两个男人，“上次在摩洛哥，凌晨四点半把我拉起来晨练的也是你们。”

“我要在九点半点前回去。”手冢抬手看了看表。“不二的航班是十一点半。”

“他可以自己开车去。我记得你们买了两辆品味极其……的车。等等，你要送他？你们达成了什么和解？”

“我们没有吵架。”手冢耐着性子解释。

“好吧，随你怎么说，”迹部无所谓地耸耸肩，“你的体检报告总会到我手上的。”

“你们两个能不能集中一点？”坐在驾驶位的男人低沉地抱怨道，他穿了一套外卖员的制服，鸭舌帽压得很低。

“喂喂，真田，别像个教员一样。”迹部调整了手表，“还有十五分钟。我很好奇，你会怎么跟不二解释你晨练了四个半小时这件事？”

“俱乐部突然打来电话，一个特殊客人的紧急预约，迹部的日本老朋友，在奥地利某所乡村小学任教，正在放年假，刚从日本飞到这里，还没有倒时差。日英混血，黑发黑眼，胡茬，左肘有一道小伤口。身高大约五英尺七英寸，体型偏瘦。业余爱好是打网球，已经坚持了二十五年。迹部认为用德语交流会使他感到亲切，于是给我打了电话。”手冢脱口而出。迹部发出一个弹舌音。真田从鼻腔嗤了一声，大概是在憋笑。

“上次他见我的时候，我是说你丈夫，”迹部说，“他微笑着对我说你好。我本来打算自我介绍，他抢先地说你就是迹部景吾先生，对吧？然后要跟我握手，看上去友好地。他真的只是一个摄影师？我觉得他是那种跟你一样的攀岩发烧友，你把他叫走的时候我的指骨都在疼。手冢国光，这就是原因。我在他心中就是个把他丈夫从被窝、饭店、咖啡厅、温馨的早餐餐桌和鸳鸯浴里抢走的混球上司。”

“我喜欢登山，不是攀岩。”

迹部拔高声音：“这是重点吗？”

“习惯他的混蛋吧，”真田说。

“我到现在还惊讶于你会说‘混蛋’这个词。”

“那么这就证明你太松懈了，迹部。”

“快到了。”手冢打断他们，“把后座里面那件黑色的外套给我。”

“你为什么就不能干脆买一套黑色的运动服？”一阵翻找的声音。

“血腥味会留下。递给我。”

他接过迹部从后面递来的手枪和外套，脱掉身上的。车停在空无一人的路边，正对准停车位。迹部打了个响指：“你还有三个小时的表演时间。让我看看你能做到什么程度吧。”

车门被关上的声音在空荡荡的街道上响起。

-

不二睁开眼睛看到的第一样东西是手冢收好的行李箱。它被放在靠近墙角的位置，网球包压在上面。他从床上坐起来，看了看手机：七点半，没有短信，但厨房却依然静悄悄的。这不是很平常。他思考了一会儿，给手冢发了一条短信，等待了片刻，对方没有回复。他扔开手机，从床上翻下来。也许只是突发急事，他自我安慰道，但仍忍不住抓回手机给白石发了一条短信，请他帮忙留意——假如手冢出现在任何不寻常的地方——老朋友们的动向。接着他整理好床铺，到盥洗室去洗漱。

手冢的毛巾还有点湿润。不二叹了口气，往脸上拍了一把水。维持秘密有时令他精疲力竭。他吐出漱口水，踏进浴室冲了个澡，到厨房去随便给自己弄了点吃的，然后回到房间收拾行李。白石回复没有问题，手冢仍然没有动静，但迹部发来短信，告诉他手冢正在俱乐部陪练，“诚挚地道歉”。不二挑了挑眉毛，摁灭屏幕，把手机丢回床上，决定先到门外去呼吸一下新鲜空气。

-

“你看起来一团糟。”迹部评价道。“……你身上那是什么味道？等等，别告诉我是——”

手冢阴沉着脸没有说话，快步略过迹部，从衣橱里摸出一件浴衣擦拭自己腿上的污渍。

“那是……我闻到了氨气的味道吗？”迹部试探地问道。手冢把用脏的浴衣扔进衣橱，克制地关上门。真田在一旁挑衅地看着他们两个，他看上去倒是体面，只是有些鼻血还残留在嘴唇下方。地下室里刺鼻的味道似乎丝毫没有影响到他。

“那个懦夫决定在临死前干一件大事，”他们三个人迅速地往外撤去，即便手冢看上去像要毁灭世界。坐在驾驶座上时，真田才说道。“他大意地以为那个人只是腿太抖才把浴衣颠开的，然后就得到了这些。”

迹部没有理会他，直接拨通了电话。他对着电话的另一头飞快地嘱咐道：“桦地，立马预约洗车服务。全套的，彻底的，最好的。五十分钟后就要。地址在白桦街十三号巷口的那家麦当劳，开一辆新的车过来，然后把这辆车开走。”

“九点零五了，”手冢调亮手表，虽然他的眉头皱得可怕，但语调大体上仍然平静，好像被人尿了一身没什么大不了一样。实际上，迹部和真田都知道他大概已经处于发火的边界线，不约而同地决定不要踩上这个地雷。“送我去俱乐部。”

“什么？那样来不及。”真田开过路口，车流量慢慢增大了，很快这条路就会被一群铁罐头堵得水泄不通，如果再开去俱乐部，那手冢还不如干脆真的自己跑步回家。

“迹部。”

“我就知道要你求我得等下辈子。知道了，你欠我一次。”

手冢偏头对着后视镜挑起眉毛。

“那些不算。你自己说那是工作的。”迹部拨通另一个号码。“记得告诉不二，这是员工福利，还有，他的握力令人印象深刻。”

手冢难以察觉地笑了。

-

看到那朵从天而降的白布时，不二的内心出奇地波澜不惊。按理来说，一个正常人在看到一个降落伞挂在自家前院的花木上，上面还绑着自己的伴侣时，惊叫或者昏厥就像爆米花配电影一样理所应当。然而不二没有，首先因为他不是通俗意义上的正常人，不论是作为个人还是一位特殊工作者。其次是因为，他丈夫的老板显然也不是个正常人。最后，手冢在被他拉去极限跳伞时表现出的镇静和专业让他有一瞬怀疑对方在大学主修的并不是如他所说的体育管理，而是极端空降救援。

他心态平和地打开前门，快步走到丈夫跟前，把手搭在他的胸膛前替他解开搭扣。手冢脱掉降落伞包，把它从树上拖下来。

“抱歉，”树叶窸窸窣窣地掉下来，手冢抖了抖伞布，诚恳地向不二道歉。

“唔，没什么。”不二耸耸肩，“除非你是指没有留下培根，而且还用完了黄芥末酱。”

“两周以前我就扔了。过期了。”手冢说。不二愣住了，这才想起他已经很长时间没在家里做过饭。

“算了。”一段沉默后他说，“快去洗个澡吧，你闻起来不太好。我在客厅等你。”

“我很快就出来。”手冢承诺。他很想像三年前他会做的那样上去吻吻丈夫的额头，但身上的味道遏制了他的冲动。不二眨眨眼睛等待他的动作，他只好放弃了这个念头，率先进了家门。

不二坐在客厅里回复信息时仔细听着浴室传来的水声。他心不在焉地给白石发去安全确认的信息，然后回复迹部“手冢已经到家了。诚挚地感谢您的照顾”。那条发给手冢的短信仍没有下文，但至少他回来了。手冢出来时头发还没有完全吹干，但已经换好了衣服。不二站起来，把手指探进他的发根间摩挲：“真稀奇，不把头发吹干吗？”

“嗯。走吧。”

“急着让我走吗？”不二把手拿下来，手冢抬起头。

“没有，早点到比较好。设备都带了吗？”

“我知道，只是开个玩笑。都在那边准备好了。……一起吃午饭吗？”他悄悄地揉搓那只刚刚摸过手冢头皮的食指和拇指，仿佛要把那股体味和香波的味道鞣制进他的皮肤。

“好。”他们离得很近，比最近的很多时候都要近。他们应该走了，回房间拿行李然后去车库，但他们谁都没动。那种久违的感觉涌上来，不二甚至不敢眨眼。他几乎闻到了手冢早晨用过的牙膏味。

水珠从发梢上滴到了不二的胸口，他们从恍神中惊醒，各自后退了一步。他们之间又重新回到了那种因为相处太久反而不知道该如何亲近的状态，刚刚的旖旎像某种因为冲动而产生的幻觉。不二抓起桌子上的车钥匙故作镇定地说：“我去车库等你。拜托你锁门啦。”手冢点点头，但伸手推了推眼镜。

手冢锁好门走向车库时，不二已经坐在副驾驶上，并且打开了车载广播。他连上了蓝牙，放的是他们都很喜欢的那张专辑。远在他们交往以前，手冢曾向他借用过这张cd。那时的沉默和现在的沉默不同，现在的沉默正在不二的眼前跳舞，而在那时他的眼睛里只有对方的侧脸。而对手冢来说，观察前方的车屁 股似乎要比开启话题更有意思。他在想别的事情，以至于在回答不二时只有敷衍的短音节。他想到午餐时被不二提高的音量拉回注意力，他道歉之后认真地报备自己正在思考的所有事情。

共进午餐是一种美化说法，事实上不二的时间只够他们两个在快餐店买一份三明治。还没到十一点，不二一点也不饿，而手冢由于之前的事情全然失去了吃东西的兴致。但他们都努力让整件事变得有仪式感，努力假装自己真的很想把这个三明治吃掉，好让对方觉得一起吃午餐至少不很糟糕，甚至有点用力过猛。不二把最后一口面包推进喉咙，辣酱太咸了，芥末不新鲜，他嘴里交织着一股奇异的味道。手冢确认手表上的时间，告诉他时间到了。

他们离开座位，手冢推着自己的行李把他送到安检口外侧，不二转身面对他，他伸手替他整理领口，调整背包的肩带。

“一周后见。”不二说。这句话让他绞尽脑汁。

“一周后见。”手冢抿抿嘴唇，隐蔽地深呼吸了一次，低下头要去吻他。不二的心跳加快了，然而当他突然想起刚刚的三明治时，他不准痕迹地躲开了，吻落在他的嘴角。他退后几步，装作无事发生的样子向他不解的丈夫挥挥手，然后走向闸口，背影看起来如同落荒而逃。


End file.
